Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection
On October 26, 1999, the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection was announced, where in which movies under this brand remained permanently in stores until they were replaced by a newer edition, rather than being available for only a limited time like most of the other brands (the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the Platinum/Diamond Edition series, etc.) However, on January 31, 2002, Disney gradually began to stop selling certain Gold Collection titles. List of videos and DVDs *Toy Story (Special Edition On The Side On VHS) *Mulan *Pinocchio *The Aristocats *The Fox and the Hound *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Pocahontas *Make Mine Music *Melody Time *Fun and Fancy Free *A Goofy Movie *Alice in Wonderland *Robin Hood *Mary Poppins *The Rescuers Down Under *Hercules *A Bug's Life *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Black Cauldron *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Pete's Dragon *The Sword in the Stone *Bedknobs and Broomsticks Original lineup This is what Disney's original Gold Classic Collection lineup looked like. All 26 movies were released, some with different actual release dates, and a few others as just Special Editions. Movies in order of when they were discontinued *Mulan (January 31, 2002) *Pinocchio (January 31, 2002) *Make Mine Music (January 31, 2002) *Melody Time (January 31, 2002) *Fun and Fancy Free (January 31, 2002) *A Goofy Movie (January 31, 2002) *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (January 31, 2002) *Toy Story (May 1, 2003) *A Bug's Life (May 1, 2003) *Alice in Wonderland (2003) *Mary Poppins (2004) *Pocahontas (2005) *The Aristocats (2006) *The Fox and the Hound (2006) *Robin Hood (2006) *Saludos Amigos (2008) *The Three Caballeros (2008) *The Sword in the Stone (2008) *Pete's Dragon (2009) *The Black Cauldron (2009) *The Rescuers Down Under (2011) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (2012) *Hercules (2014) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (2014) Movies not released under this brand *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (became the first Platinum Edition title in 2001) *Fantasia (was released alongside Fantasia 2000 on November 15, 2000) *Dumbo (came out on DVD as a 60th Anniversary Edition in 2001) *Bambi (became a Platinum Edition title in 2005) *So Dear to My Heart (planned for a DVD release in 2001; canceled) *Cinderella (became a Platinum Edition title in 2005) *Peter Pan (became a Platinum edition title in 2007) *Lady & The Tramp (became a platinum edition title in 2006) *Sleeping Beauty (came out on DVD for the first time in 2003) *101 Dalmatians (became a platinum edition title in 2008) *The Jungle Book (became a platinum edition title in 2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (came out on DVD as a 25th Anniversary Edition in 2002) *The Rescuers (came out on DVD in 2003) *The Great Mouse Detective (came out on DVD in 2002) *Oliver & Company (planned for a DVD release in 2000, then delayed twice; came out on DVD in 2002) *The Little Mermaid (became a platinum edition title in 2006) *Beauty and the Beast (became a Platinum Edition title in 2002) *Aladdin (became a Platinum Edition title in 2004) *The Lion King (became a Platinum Edition title in 2003) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Gold Collection edition canceled in April 2000; was released alongside The Hunchback of Notre Dame II in 2002) *Tarzan (Planned for a DVD release in 2000, but came out as a collectors edition) Advertised on: 2000 Promo #Mulan (2000 VHS) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000 VHS) #Pinocchio (2000 VHS) #Sing a Song with Tigger #The Aristocats (2000 VHS) 2000-2001 Promo #Saludos Amigos (2000 VHS) #The Three Caballeros (2000 VHS) #The Fox and the Hound (2000 VHS) #Life Size (2000 VHS) #Make Mine Music (2000 VHS) #Melody Time (2000 VHS) #Pocahontas (2000 VHS) #Fun and Fancy Free (2000 VHS) #A Goofy Movie (2000 VHS) #Alice in Wonderland (2000 VHS) #Mary Poppins (2000 VHS) #Robin Hood (2000 VHS) #The Rescuers Down Under (2000 VHS) #Hercules (2000 VHS) #A Bug's Life (2000 VHS) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (2000 VHS) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (2000 VHS) #The Black Cauldron (2000 VHS) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (2000 VHS) #James and the Giant Peach (2000 VHS) #A Walt Disney Christmas (2000 VHS) #A Disney Christmas Gift (2000 VHS) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (2000 VHS) #Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (2000 VHS) #Very Merry Christmas Songs (2000 VHS) #The Twelve Days of Christmas (2000 VHS) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (2000 VHS) #Spot's Magical Christmas (2000 VHS) #101 Dalmatians Christmas (2000 VHS) #How the Toys Saved Christmas (2000 VHS) #Raymond Briggs' The Bear (2000 VHS) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (2000 VHS) #Pete's Dragon (2001 VHS) 2001 Promo #The Kid (2001 VHS) Websites *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/disneygold (2000-2002)